This invention relates to microscope eyepiece eyeshields and more particularly to eyeshields adapted to fit eyepieces of different diameters.
Microscope eyeshields have conventionally been made to fit eyepieces of a single diameter. Microscope manufacturers usually provide a different eyeshield for each eyepiece size. Such eyeshields are generally made of plastic or rubber. The plastic eyeshields are semi-rigid and are designed to slip over the end of the eyepiece without frictional engagement. The rubber eyepieces, while flexible, are not designed to properly fit eyepieces of different sizes. One reason that rubber eyepieces may not be used on different sizes of eyepieces is that they are intended to permit the portion extending beyond the eyepiece to be folded back over the portion engaging the eyepiece, to accommodate an observer wearing glasses.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a microscope eyeshield capable of fitting more than one size eyepiece.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a flexible eyeshield capable of fitting more than one size eyepiece and able to be folded back to accommodate observers wearing glasses.